Prologue of: The Iwatani family
by ContriversalNews
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Kazuma's party has successfully defeated the demon king. They just forgot about the last demon king general, the demon king's daughter. Kazuma will have to do actions he never thought he would ever do to protect Megumin. Prologue to "The Iwatani Family."
1. Dungeon exploring with Eris

The Dungeon of reversal. Kazuma, Eris. Mature.

**Today Kazuma would meet up with Chris to do a dungeon, since it was newly discovered they thought the two luckiest people in all of Belzberg would surely come out of it unscathed. But Kazuma was more thinking about what had just happened between him and Darkness, she had successfully seduced him into having sex with her. He had of course told her no, since he is in a relationship with Megumin, but he wasn't exactly going to do anything more to stop her.**

"That looks like a reverse Uno card," Kazuma remarked as he looked at the symbol above the dungeon's entrance.

"Hey have you been waiting long?" Chris asked as she stepped over last hill and came over to Kazuma's side, wearing her usual

"Not really, maybe 10 minutes. So how are we going to explore this dungeon, boss?" Kazuma asked his friend.

"Hmm, this entrance seems to be, how to put it, different," Chris said as she put her hand on it, "AAA!" She yelped as she recoiled her hand from the sudden pain she received.

"What happened?" Kazuma asked, a little worried.

"I was afraid of this, you are lucky you didn't touch that entrance, it seems to have an anti-mortal barrier around it." She explained, as she rubbed her hand.

"But how are we going to get in then?"

"I have a plan, just give me a minute," Chris said as she went behind some bushes, before a flash of silver erupted from the direction she just went.

"Ah, good plan," Kazuma complimented as he witnessed the goddess Eris, with her waist long silver hair, in her purple nun's habit emerge from the woods, with her divine aura clearly present. Her silver hair gave off a low glow as Kazuma couldn't help but feel at ease. This was how the presence of a true goddess effects people around her, not like that useless Aqua that reeks of alcohol all the time.

"I can probably lift the barrier in my true form," The goddess Eris proclaimed in a voice that could make any worry a mortal had wash right away. Her calm voice was soothing, nothing like that ear-shattering whiny voice of Aqua.

"I am not stopping you," Kazuma said mostly unaffected by her presence, he had met her a lot of times before already and gotten used to be in the presence of a goddess. Aqua doesn't count, she is nothing like a goddess should be at all.

Eris raised her hands up against the barrier and her hands started to shine silver. It got so bright Kazuma had to put on a pair of sunglasses he had recently made, just so he could witness the barrier pop as a balloon the moment Eris touched it with one of her hands.

"This barrier is going to re-emerge after a few hours, so I should stay in my goddess form while we are in the dungeon, no one is going to see me anyways." Eris explained as the glow around her resided.

"If it makes the dungeon easier I am not one to complain," Kazuma said with a huge grin on his face as he started to walk inside the dungeon.

They then came to a door which probably would be the first level for them to surpass. Someone had written something on the walls, which when translated said:

**Here is the place where new becomes old, old becomes new. Where the rich loses it all, and the poor gains it all. The place where fate is twisted. However a fool will remain a fool, whilst this the dungeon can't reverse.**

"Another one of these, I am so tired of reading these entrance warnings!**" **Kazuma exclaimed in a tired tone, he had been to so many dungeons just like this with pretty much the same warning, people aren't very original when it comes to creating dungeon warnings.

"Yeah, this one is pretty much used in every second dungeon I have been to, or at least says something very close to this." Eris confirmed as she nonchalantly opened the door.

When they heard the door slam behind them, they didn't react because that is standard scare tactic. However, the normally more agile Eris started to sag behind Kazuma, which didn't make any sense because his agility was pretty much average, while hers were among the top tier.

"Hey Eris, what's the hold up?" Kazuma asked as he could see Eris start slowing down even more.

"I don't know, but it feels like I am trying to go through water." She explained as she clearly struggled with walking at her normal speed.

Then a slime appeared in front of Kazuma, and he had learned that slimes were among the strongest opponents one could find in this world so he instantly picked up his guard. Eris also knowing the danger a slime signified got ready for battle as she drew her dagger.

"{Snipe)!" Kazuma yelled as he let loose an arrow, but it missed by a mile. Kazuma's luck is super high and he is with the goddess of luck, how exactly did he miss. Thinking this was a one in a million kind of moment, just readied another arrow. This was the first time he had ever missed with {Snipe} after all he wouldn't miss again. He then proceeded to miss again, and the text on the dungeon door gave a whole new meaning to him now.

"Eris, all our stats have been reversed!" he exclaimed as he drew Chunchunmaru.

"That explains why I am so slow, but do you think that means the-" Eris was cut off when Kazuma jumped on her and pushed her out of the way from a falling stone, barely avoiding getting crushed.

"That was close!" Kazuma stated as he looked back at the spot they had just been standing.

"I appreciate, you wanting to not see me get hurt Kazuma, but that was highly unnecessary I am immortal after-," Suddenly something graced Eris' right cheek as it shot, before a shiny silver liquid started to seep out of the wound she had just received. Eris took her hand and pressed it to her right cheek and realized something horrifying.

"Kazuma, this dungeon has traps that can harm or even kills gods, we got to get out of here, NOW!" Eris commanded as she tried to run away at full speed, which she quickly realized was not going to work. A snail could probably do laps around her and still beat her to the finish line, that is pretty much how much her agility had been reduced.

"Yeah, you are right, her I'll carry you."

"That will not be necessary, _I know what you do to Megumin, when you carry her._" Eris muttered the last part as she looked for another way to get transported, which didn't involve sitting on Kazuma's back.

"Excuse me, I am in a relationship with Megumin, I wouldn't-"

"If you are in a relationship with Megumin, why did I see you and Darkness getting so close yesterday then, Scumzuma." Eris interrupted with disdain present in her voice.

"Y-you w-were WATCHING!" Kazuma yelled out in shock at the revelation, that Eris knew about his little session with Darkness.

"NO! M-maybe a little, but you were cheating on Megumin, why AM I the bad guy here!" Eris yelled back as her red face changed from embarrassment to anger.

The slime just looked on in shock at the two people totally ignoring it, but it took this as an opportunity to sneak up on Kazuma. Kazuma with the help of {Enemy detection} stabbed behind him and instantly killed the slime, monsters were also affected by the reversal field.

"It doesn't matter right now," he said as he picked up Eris and carried her over the shoulder, and started to walk back the way they came. She was about the same weight as Megumin, which he was used to carry after she had done her daily explosion.

Eris wanted to protest, but being in a life threatening situation wasn't exactly fun for her, and she understood they could take this talk outside. However, when Kazuma tried to re-open the door they had just came out of, but of course he couldn't open it. He then tried to get Eris to help her open it, but when she tried to use her magic at the door, it only managed to light up some blue writing that said:

**This door is closed for all that has taken on the challenge that was meant for the great goddess Aqua. She was the first to take on all the challenges this dungeon contain, for you follower of the Axis faith, we welcome you to walk in our great goddess Aqua's footsteps. **

**PS. Just to make sure none of the Eris cultists uses the power of their dark goddess, we have made sure that even gods can be killed in this dungeon. **

"THESE CRAZY AXIS CULTIST!" They yelled out in unison, of course they would make something like this, and Aqua with her normally horrible luck, would have gotten out of this dungeon without any problems.

Now they had to face all the challenges this dungeon possessed with Eris having all her skills flipped around, and a super unlucky Kazuma with average stats. The only think they both had left was their intelligence. So if they were really careful they could maybe get out of this dungeon still alive, or Eris would be wiped from existence and Kazuma would probably die for real this time.

First level was filled with dart traps, which they normally would detect with {Detect trap} and disarm with {Disarm trap}, but since both of their luck was now down the gutter, they found some stones to roll down the hallway, which activated all the traps. So when they walked through there were no poisonous darts left to be shot at them.

On the second level they were supposed to shoot down a key to unlock a door, but instead they just splurged some water into the lock, used {Freeze} and easily forced the door open, when it was sufficiently weakened. If you can't win when you are playing by their rules, you make your own rules.

The third floor was covered in snow, which covered some open holes. Which they discovered by being really skeptical about whole the area, and threw some stones which revealed on of the traps.

"Eris, if I use {Tinder} mixed with {Drain touch} to access your pool of mana I can just melt all the snow away, and then the holes will drain the water giving us an easy way to get over." Kazuma explained, which she agreed to.

Eris was still skeptical about walking over the area so she tied ropes around them, and she also made both of them carry two big bags of rocks each. In case they fell the other one could drop their stones, and the other one would easily be able to hold them with their stones helping as counter-weight. This preparation would prove to be necessary when the ground below Kazuma gave after. It took the most time to cross the third floor because Eris' speed had become so heavily nerfed.

"I don't really see what Megumin and Darkness see in you, I get for Darkness you are her ideal man," Eris mocked as they finally made it across the third floor after Kazuma had been looking death into the eyes.

"Hey! I am reliable when I need to be, and I think Megumin likes me because of that. Darkness didn't exactly want to be married away to that Alderp guy, and I saved her from that, which would make sense why she fell for me." Kazuma argued as his will to defend himself won over the fear he felt, just like Eris had intended.

"Come on we don't have time for idle chatter we got to continue, come on now to the fifth floor," Eris said as she pointed to the door.

"Don't you mean the four-" Kazuma was interrupted by Eris' hand pressed firmly against his mouth.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Eris ordered as she looked him straight in the eyes. Purple against green. Seeing her serious face he immediately understood why. In Japanese four is considered an unlucky number on the same line as thirteen is considered an unlucky number in western culture. That is because the way you pronounce four in Japanese is very similar to how you pronounce death in Japanese, and death was something they dearly wanted to avoid right now.

The four… I mean the floor before the fifth floor they were face with an abyss in front of them. Kazuma needed to see how far down it was so he tied an arrow to the abundant rope they had available and threw the arrow down. After a solid minute of waiting the rope finally went slack, they knew the way down was going to be tiresome, so they tied the rope to the wall, with 5 different knots just to be sure of it being securely fastened.

"Ladies first!" Kazuma said as he offered the rope to Eris

"Well, since you are such an advocate for true gender equality, shouldn't you go first? Didn't you tell that to Megumin, when she wanted to use the bath first after the giant frog incident?" Eris questioned the man before him.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE OF THAT?" Kazuma asked as his faced started to match the color of his current girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh you know, I saw everything until you froze the door," Eris informed him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh my, I see why Darkness is such a huge pervert now, she worships you after all," He retorted with as a smug grin emerged on his face.

In response to that Eris started to get flustered and whipped him across the face with the rope, unfortunately for Kazuma there was one of Eris' stats that had been flipped around in a positive manner and that was strength. So instead of giving him a whip across the face that would sting, it instead completely knocked him out. Eris then had to make a makeshift camp, while simultaneously taking care of Kazuma.

"Hey wake up, we got to get going," Eris said after Kazuma shifted his head so it would be face first into her lap, instead of having his head on the side.

"No, this lap pillow is comfortable I want to stay like this," Kazuma protested in a muffled voice from her lap. In response, she pulled him up since she didn't want to deal with his perverted antics.

"Ok, ok, if you let me go, I can show you the item I have for quickly repelling down the rope," Kazuma informed the goddess that was currently giving him a death stare, from the sexual harassment.

"Fine hand it over, I can carry us down since I am the stronger one here, at the moment." Eris said in a tired tone, the prospect of possibly being exterminated wasn't a pleasant one.

"Here you go, you fasten it around the rope, and you press down on it when you need to hold still, and you loosen your grip when you want to repel down." Kazuma explained, as he pulled out a metal grip and stuck it to the rope

"Ok, let us get this over with," she fastened her own metal grip and started to repel down, Kazuma following quickly after her on his own metal grip.

The movement from the two climbers started to grit away at the rope above them, which eventually led to it snapping off and they started to tumble towards their deaths.

"{Wind breath}" Kazuma chanted right after he had grabbed ahold of Eris and started {Drain touch} to give him a strong stream of air, that lessened their fall significantly, but Eris still had to take the brunt of the impact. The stress on her left leg made it snap and the wound on her right cheek reopened, giving off a dim silver glow. The intense pain promptly knocked her out, which meant Kazuma had to carry her the rest of the way. He cut off some of the rope and tied it around himself and Eris, giving him two free arms, whilst also being able to carry her on his back. He also tore off some of Eris' nuns habit and made a makeshift leg splint, with tying some rope around it.

"Fuck!" Kazuma cursed to himself as he saw the next challenge, it was an unnaturally calm water in front of him and the exit was clearly visible on the other side. He had to take a risk on what could be hiding in the water if he wanted to swim, or try to touch it.

First, Kazuma decided to throw a piece of cloth in the water to see if that would garner any reaction, which it did not. He then decided to see if he could fish something out of the water, his gut feeling told him to not touch the water. He then fished out a transparent jellyfish, which he recognized from his old world as a Portuguese warship. After a few minutes of meticulous struggling he finally fished up the whole jellyfish, and put its tentacles in a bottle, which he labeled "Deadly weapon".

Feeling exhausted he checked the condition of the still sleeping Eris, and looked at jellyfish infested water in front of him, before he looked back and saw a sign. It said as following:

**Our goddess Aqua provided us with these exotic creatures, we don't know where she got them from, but we are thankful.**

(Of course this is her fault as well, she can only make my life harder.) Kazuma thought as he stared back at the imported death trap.

"Hey, ERIS! WAKE UP!" he yelled at her, not being successful in waking her up he decided he needed to find some other way to get across the water, that didn't involve using {Drain touch} and {Freeze} when the person he sucked the mana from wasn't awake. She also needed her strength to heal her broken leg.

"Ok, we have 50 meters of deadly water that separates us from the exit, I can't swim and I can't freeze it. How do we get across?" Kazuma told himself the problem he needed to overcome out loud to help him get a better grip on it.

Finding himself stumped and realizing no ex machina would be coming he sat Eris gently back on the ground, before he started to lay out the remaining rope out on the ground. He then picked Eris back up and put her back on his makeshift bed. He then thought of an idea, which she wouldn't like in the slightest, but she wasn't awake so that didn't matter.

He started undressing himself down to his underwear, and then ripped them up as to cover a larger surface area, before he started to undress Eris. After a few minutes of trying to get her nuns habit off, he was finally successful. She was divine beauty when she was mostly dressed, but now laying there in just her underwear, Kazuma couldn't help but get hard.

"No focus," Kazuma smacked himself as he looked back at the fabric available. First he used {Create water} to douse all the clothes in water, before he shaped them into a makeshift boat, and used {Freeze} to make them hold the form. He then filled it with more water, with his {Create water} skill to check for any leaks. After not finding any, he placed it on the water and it didn't sink when he placed himself into it, so he grabbed ahold of Eris and put her in the boat. He had thankfully made it correctly.

"{Create wind}, I am starting to feel exhausted" he said as the weak wind he managed to muster up barely got them to the other side. He then dragged the mostly naked Eris up from the makeshift boat and got them safely to the other side.

"I am not taking the risk of having a single tentacle on my clothes, we will have to manage with our underwear," he said as all they now had left was, Chunchunmaru, some underwear, some rope, a bottle of deadly tentacles, an empty water bottle and Eris' dagger.

He then made bound her to his back again, using the rope, and carried the dagger on his right, and Chunchunmaru on his left. As they started to reach the 6th floor Eris finally started to wake up from her slumber.

"I had a really bad dream," she groggily stated as she woke up.

"I am sorry to inform you, It wasn't a dream," Kazuma stated in a tired tone as they started nearing the 6th challenge of this horrible day.

"WHY ARE WE NAKED!" Eris yelled as she finally understood why her front side felt so warm.

"CALM DOWN! I had to use our clothes to get across some dangerous water," Kazuma explained to calm down the now red-faced goddess.

"Oh, you splinted my leg," Eris said in an astonished voice as she felt a pressure around over her left leg.

"Yeah," he retorted, as he almost started to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"You can use {Drain touch} if you neeee-" Her sentence interrupted as Kazuma instantly started to drain her for mana to keep himself awake.

"Thanks, that helped," he said as he went inside the room.

Before them stood a weak looking goblin, it was probably a starved goblin, with stats that had barely kept it alive, but here it was probably on the level with a demon king general.

"Eris give me the bottle that is clearly labeled "deadly weapon", NOW!" Kazuma ordered as she fished the bottle up and gave it to him. Chunchunmaru was then promptly smeared in the tentacles, so that even touching the blade would be lethal, or at the very least incapacitate their enemy, hopefully.

"Please adventurer kill me, kill me NOW!" the weak looking goblin pleaded with him.

"Ok, {Dash}," Kazuma quickly got over to the goblin and hit it with the blade, but it didn't penetrate the goblin's skin.

"Why do you want to die?" Eris asked as she looked at the distressed goblin, that didn't get killed by Kazuma's attack.

"I have been kept prisoner here by the crazy Axis cultist, they told me when I had killed 10 adventurers I was free to leave, you are the first people I have ever seen since then. NOT A SINGLE PERSON HAS COME, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

"Lick the blade, I think that should work," Kazuma informed, which the goblin promptly did, now the neurotoxin kicked in, and after 5 minutes of heavy breathing the goblin had successfully been relieved of its duties. He had choked to death, but his face was filled with joy. The doors then opened and let them move on.

"Poor goblin," Eris and Kazuma said in unison as they went on to the 7th floor.

When they came to the 7th floor they came into a room where they could see an empty water fountain, in the roof there was a big hole that lead upwards. As the gate closed behind them, they looked over at the sign that said:

**Fill me with one holy tear, and I will overflow and bring you to your salvation.**

"Eris we are going to need some holy tears, you think you can do that?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am not like my senior, I can't start crying on a whim. I have to feel something for rea-"

"I don't mind if they are padded!" He quickly cut her off, making her stare on in shock, as he stepped into the fountain.

She couldn't deny they weren't padded anymore, at least not to him, and she knew he honestly didn't care. He was in a relationship with Megumin after all, and they had about the same cup-size. It was stupid, but this was something she had been widely insecure about, since Aqua always had teased her about it. Finally someone had told her something she dearly wanted to hear, NO something she needed to hear. So, she couldn't help it when a tear of joy ran down her face and landed in the fountain.

The water started to violently gush from the fountain and started to flood the room. Eris grabbed ahold of Kazuma for dear life, as he started to swim up against the hole. After a few minutes of floating they had overcome their 7th challenge, Eris asked to be put down so they could both rest for a little bit.

"EEEEK!" Eris screamed as she tried her best to cover up her now, wet and see through white underwear.

"YAHOO!" He exclaimed at the divine sight before, before he sat down and promptly collapsed from exhaustion.

Eris on the other hand couldn't fall asleep as she was too cold, so in desperate need for some heat, she clung on to wet and Kazuma's mostly naked body. He was so warm, so comforting and she finally understood how Megumin and Darkness had fallen for him. Was he a pervert? Yes, big time! Did he pull through when the situation needed him to?.

"_Maybe, just maybe that is enough to redeem you," _ She whispered into his ear, which instinctively made him hug her back, this was because his body was so used to sleeping with Megumin at his side that this reflex was second nature to him at this point. Eris tightened the embrace, both because of increased physical heat and comfort, but also because being close to him made her feel at ease.

After a few hours of sleep Kazuma woke up to, the sleeping face of Eris, she looked so peaceful, her face was definitively otherworldly and it was so nicely framed by her waist long silver hair. He brushed some of her hair aside and revealed the wound she had received on her right cheek, just like her avatar Chris. This didn't ruin her face in the slightest, it just made it more unique.

"Wait a second, how did this happen?" Kazuma questioned as he realized what kind of embrace this was, it was how he usually slept with Megumin, he felt conflicted it was nice, but this was something he and Megumin shared. He tried to untangle from her, but she just tightened the embrace, like Megumin tended to do when he woke up first (which wasn't often mind you).

He just laid his head back down again, and looked at the sleeping Eris, he stayed like that for a few more minutes until Eris woke up and stared back into his green eyes, green like a four-leafed clover. Her purple eyes reminded him of both the calm and alluring blue that Darkness had, whilst also giving off the mischievous glint that Megumin's red eyes always carried.

They stared at each other for a bit, before they even realized what they were doing.

"EH, w-we should probably get going," Kazuma stuttered out in pure embarrassment, as Eris looked away from him, her face carrying a similar shade of red.

"Y-yeah let us get going, but you are going to have to carry me, b-because of my leg," Eris confirmed in a similar stutter, as she stretched out her arms to let him drag her up on his back.

Then the last and 8th floor stood before them, Kazuma didn't want to open the door. It was scary to think what would be past this probably overly dangerous door. Maybe even opening it would mean death, but they were both exhausted and tired of this, so they both drew their own respective weapon, and readied for this last challenge. Kazuma pushed the door open and was instantly blinded by the sudden light. Eris was however not blinded, and could see everything just fine.

"Jump to the left!" She commanded, which he promptly did, barely avoiding a giant hammer that slammed down to his right.

"DUCK!" she screamed, barely avoiding a horizontal guillotine from chopping both their heads off.

"CRAWL!" Kazuma followed her orders, this time avoiding stumbling into barbed wire on fire.

"GET UP AND RUN STRAIGHTFORWARD!" Doing as he was told he could feel a cold air behind as he kept sprinting with all his power, this time avoiding getting pierced by frozen water spears.

"JUMP!" When he landed on the other side he could hear a door close behind him and the blinding light went away, whilst heavily panting his sight started to return.

"Good job," Eris said in a comforting tone as she played with his brown hair.

"Hah, hah, couldn't have done it without, hah, hah, you telling me how to avoid those traps." He managed to say between heavy breaths of air, as he finally could see the room they stood in.

It was a blue room filled with statues depicting "Aqua". In reality each statue grossly overstated a lot of things, like her breasts and the face was totally off, it looked like one would expect a goddess to look, which is as we all know wrong. At the end of the room Kazuma and Eris could the a sight that was almost divine. It was a big stone door with a sign that said in big bold letters:

**EXIT**

Kazuma walked over to the door, but it didn't open, just their luck. He tried to push, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kazuma let me help you push this door open, this is the same kind of door Darkness opened for us, when I killed that evil devil Zereschrute." Eris pointed out her observation, as she realized she could open it, because of her newly acquired superhuman strength. The only thing that she would normally have under human standards, just like Aqua's intelligent and luck was below that of a normal human.

Kazuma placed her to the door and helped her into a position where she could lift the door. The struggle from lifting the door reopened her wound and she had to put all the weight on her right leg. The door slowly opened, and when Kazuma and Eris stepped through the door they were transported back to the anti-mortal barrier.

"Carry me over to it," she said as the tired Kazuma instead dragged her over to the barrier. She again charged up silver energy in her hand and popped the barrier in an instant. The moment she popped it her divine aura filled her back with strength and she could feel herself going back to normal, well mostly normal. She could still feel her divine silver blood drip out of her right cheek. Whilst her leg healed fully when the divine aura returned

"Let me get that," Kazuma said as he pulled out a handkerchief from the bag he had left outside the dungeon.

He then put it to her right cheek, which seeped up Eris' divine blood. Kazuma had turned the mostly naked Eris to look at him, and showed his tender side to her when she needed it most. She had saved him multiple times today, and he had saved her from total obliteration. So what came next just felt natural right then and there.

Eris pulled him down into a deep kiss as she felt the handkerchief get pressed harder against her right cheek. Kazuma placed his left hand behind her head as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. Eris started to let her hands wander across Kazuma's body, while not especially muscular it was still toned. In response to this he let go of the handkerchief and pushed her down to the grass, as his right hand started exploring her body.

"{Steal}" and Kazuma was suddenly holding Eris' bra which revealed her small, yet firm breasts. Unlike Megumin's breast, Eris' was maybe a tad bigger. They still fit into his hand very well, and her nipples were really enjoyable to pinch as she let out little whimpers.

"Hah, hah!" Eris panted heavily as Kazuma brought his left hand down to squeeze on right breast, whilst he brought his face down and started to suck on her erect nipple. It worked as intended and Eris' whimpers developed into moans at the sudden pleasure.

"{Steal}" Kazuma chanted again and after a sudden flash of blue light, he was holding her now soaked white panties.

"Two can play that game {Steal}!" Eris exclaimed in a panting voice as she now lay there with Kazuma's underwear for once, in her left hand. She brought her right hand down to his erection and felt it up. A goddess of luck was about to get "lucky" with the adventurer that had defeated the devil king. The thought of it only made her hornier, as she tightened her grip around his shaft.

Kazuma let his left hand travel down her body and took a firm hold of her divine ass, whilst sucking and teasing her nipples. He lightly groaned at from the stroking she performed on him, as he could hear her heavy panting into his ear. Kazuma's left hand then went over to "the holy entrance" and started its own little exploration with two fingers. They sped up as they could both feel their climaxes come close. Before Kazuma let out his "swimmers" all over her hand, as she soaked his left hand in her "holy water".

"**HUH, HUH**" Eris and Kazuma panted heavily as they went into another deep kiss, a lot sloppier this time, while still feeling the aftereffects of their first orgasms. Kazuma's was still at full mast and ready to sail into waters, no mortal or immortal had ever traveled before. First Kazuma started to grind his "Excalibur" at "the gates to heaven", before Eris with her holy hand guided it into her most holy spot.

It felt divine, Darkness had done him with little enthusiasm on his side, but the lustful atmosphere right now was so thick you could cut into it with a knife. Kazuma brought his "sword" deeper into Eris, which she in response wrapped her legs around his waist, not giving him a chance to pull it out. Not that Kazuma wanted to, he wanted to swing his "sword" around in "heaven" for all eternity if he could.

Eris could feel him inside her, and for every stroke he did, she quivered slightly. She loved this steady pace, it was perfect. It was just like she wanted it to be. Why did it feel so good do it with him, was it because he had saved her life, was it because they had been on so many adventures together or perhaps because she had secretly always taken a liking to him. He didn't get so lucky without a goddess' blessing on him, and he was blessed by her. Or perhaps it was a mixture of everything.

"_I am close,_" Eris whispered to her lover in a seductive manner, as she could feel him starting to near his own climax. Kazuma couldn't speed up, instead he slowed down a little and waited for her walls to tighten around his member before he dared speeding up.

"AH, YES!" Eris exclaimed in ecstasy as her climax reached its peak. Making Kazuma speed up and quickly catching up to her and letting out everything he had deep into her. They held their embrace for a while until, Kazuma broke away.

He felt a strong sense of guilt wash over him, this time he willingly had cheated on Megumin. With a goddess that was currently spasm on the ground below him, but he had still cheated on her. Megumin, the person that had confessed to him so honestly. He waited for Eris to wake up so he could talk to her about what they had just done, but when she woke up and remembered what they had done she adorned a face with great shame, and flashed away in a flash of silver.

Now Kazuma was walking home after he had changed into his second set of clothes and he felt horrible. He didn't want to go home, he just wanted to walk with this feeling instead of having to face Megumin right now. And so Kazuma ended up walking in Axel for a few hours, before he decided to walk mindlessly outside the city, but that is a story for the next chapter.

**/Meanwhile in heaven, in Eris' chambers**

"What have I done, what have I done!?" I yelled to myself out loud as I thought back to the incident with Kazuma. It had felt great to be in his embrace, but I had just berated him for cheating on Megumin with Darkness, and then I go and do it myself.

"I am sorry Megumin, I am really sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, it was only going to be a small dungeon assessment," I wanted to rip my hair out in my frustration. I needed to talk with Megumin about this, maybe, just maybe she would forgive us both. Yes, I needed to go and tell her everything right now.

When I got back to Belzberg after my little freak out, of course in my avatar Chris, I got the news that Kazuma hadn't returned back home yet. I didn't exactly want to tell Megumin about how I had sex with her boyfriend behind her back, but I was definitively not going to do it without Kazuma around. So I decided to help look for him, but for some reason I couldn't find him, which meant either someone with divine power was with him, or as I feared in this case, an affiliate of the devil king had taken him past the light where a god or goddess could see.

As days turned into weeks, Kazuma still didn't show up and I felt really worried about him, but when I saw Megumin and her worried antics, I felt like I was complaining about a papercut when the woman that stood in front of me looked like she had lost everything dear to her. She went around in a frenzy looking for clues, looking for something that could help her find Kazuma, something that could tell her he was still alive.

On day 15th of his disappearance Megumin promised out a bounty on 300 million Eris, if they could find Kazuma. She then started to travel back and forth between Axel and the capitol, to get help from princess Iris. I was a goddess and I felt like my own actions to help were nothing when compared to what Megumin did to find him again. This didn't exactly lighten the guilt I felt, when I remembered what me and Kazuma had done, and I could recognize the same face of guilt on Darkness.

"Where are you Kazuma?" was the questioned everyone wanted answered.


	2. The last adventure

Kazuma Satou, Megumin, Devil king's daughter. Prologue to: The Iwatani Family.

**Kazuma, Megumin, Aqua and Darkness had just defeated the demon king that threatened the kingdom of Belzberg. This totally discouraged the rest of his army and scattered it into pockets of unorganized mess, filled with powerful monsters that kept to themselves. One person with strong ties to the demon king was however not angry nor afraid of Kazuma after he killed the demon king. That was his daughter Medea. To put it simply she became obsessed with Kazuma. She wanted him all to herself, as she deemed anyone else's love towards him false or inadequate. Kazuma was offered a wish from the gods, he could wish for one thing without any strings attached. For now he had told them he would keep onto it until further notice.**

Kazuma felt horrible at the moment. He didn't think he could feel so horrible, as he did at that very moment. He didn't like this huge clump of guilt that had manifested itself in his stomach. He and the goddess Eris and had just had sex, it had been amazing right then and there. They had just survived a dungeon that reversed all the stats of everyone that entered it except for intelligence, which meant that Kazuma and Eris had the worst luck, while in the dungeon.

Normally a goddess wouldn't be scared of such a situation, because they are immortal, but the dungeon had been built by an Axis cultist, and the designer had included traps that could kill even gods. Something Eris had discovered the hard way, when a bullet had shot across her right cheek giving her a nasty scar. Genuine fear of her life, had never really been a concern for her, but in that dungeon she came face to face with that harsh reality.

If it hadn't been for Kazuma's and Eris' intelligence mixed with Kazuma's wide area of skills they would probably both have died in there. After they had gotten out of the dungeon, Eris felt extremely attracted towards Kazuma and he felt the same way, since she had saved him more than once in there from a slow and painful death. So when emotions were high they had gone to bed with each other.

Darkness had also recently seduced him into having sex with her, but he excused himself with telling himself she forced her onto him. She had tried to do so two times before. The first time she didn't know how to rape him, so Kazuma tried to guide her through it, but Megumin and Aqua stopped them. The second time was when Kazuma had fallen asleep in the bathroom once again, and Darkness tried to seduce him. This was however also stopped by Megumin, when she came back home.

Currently Kazuma was walking around in the city pondering over if he should go and drink away his worries, or if he should go outside Axel and think. He decided on the latter. Kazuma just walked around outside Axel, without thinking much about where he went. After a few hours of just mindless walking he found himself near the castle, that had once been occupied by the Beldia. A former demon king general they had defeated.

(Why am I here?) Kazuma questioned himself, before he sat down and stared intently at the destroyed castle in the distance. His stare was kept on the spot that Megumin would cast her many explosions, back when they trained.

"Megumin what is the hold up, why aren't you…" Kazuma stopped as he looked to his right to see no one. He had gone here alone, without Megumin. Now he realized why he had gone here, this was the place he and Megumin had spent so much time together.

"_I am sorry,_" Kazuma muttered to himself as he clutched at his heart, where he could feel something. He pulled on a string around his neck and revealed the amulet that Megumin had given to him. It was full with hair from all his party members, but it was Megumin that had made it for him. The amulet had always been on him ever since she gifted it to him.

He could feel a clump form in his throat and his eyes start get wet as he stared at the amulet his girlfriend had made for him. Here he stood in a place that he and Megumin had spent so much time together, with an amulet she had made for him. Guilt washed over him, as he started to cry his lungs out, while he fiercely clutched at the amulet, like he feared it would disappear if he let his grip waiver for even a second.

"_I am… truly scum,_" he muttered to himself in-between crying.

"Why are you crying?" a beautiful woman asked timidly as she emerged from the woods. She had long red hair that reached down over her shoulders, with fair skin that gave of an aura of safety. She was wearing a usual outfit for a maiden, and didn't look threatening in the slightest. Her breasts had to have been at least a C-cup, not that Kazuma noticed that in his saddened state.

Kazuma looked up in response to the voice, his face covered in tears and snot. He tried his best to stifle his crying, as he wiped his face with his mantle. Before he stood up and observed the woman standing beside him, he put the amulet back under his shirt. "Who are you?" Kazuma managed to utter with a broken voice.

"I am Medea, and from what I have been told you must be the demon king slayer Kazuma Satou," she told him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah… that would be me," Kazuma confirmed in a dejected tone.

"Would you like to come with me for a cup of tea and talk about what has made you so sad?" She asked as she put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds… nice," He agreed as he started to follow Medea to a little house made out of wood.

As they entered the house, Kazuma could smell newly baked cookies. Medea gestured for him to sit down at the table, while she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Kazuma didn't pick up any hostile intent from this woman, and he was also pretty out of it at the moment. When a couple of minutes had passed Medea came out with a couple of cookies, and some newly brewed tea.

"So, would you like to tell me why you were crying by yourself out in the middle of nowhere?" She asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"I wandered off on my own, and ended up there, as for why I was crying is a personal matter," Kazuma responded with as he took a sip of the tea, and ate a cookie. The tea was a little bitter, but it helped him to relax, while the cookie was sweet and gave him back some much needed energy.

"Could it be that you are crying over a girl?" she asked as a little glint flashed in her eye

"You are an astute observer, and yes I am crying because of something that happened, between me and some female friends of mine." Kazuma answered in a tired tone as he took a big sip of the tea.

"Please tell me what happened, I won't judge," Medea said as she put on a comforting smile, and took a firm grip of his left hand.

Kazuma recoiled at this action, he didn't want to hold hands with anyone right now. Kazuma then took a closer look at her eyes and shot up from his chair as he looked at her with fear clearly showing on his face. Her face looked innocent enough, but the emerald green eyes he was staring into was filled with the same lust he had seen present in both Darkness and Eris. However, this lustful gaze felt… wrong. The gaze was more similar to a predator looking at its food, than a woman staring at her crush. It was like the hungry stares the female orcs had given him, when he had first visited the crimson demon village.

"Is there a problem Kazuma?" She asked as she tried to get closer to him.

"Get away from me!" Kazuma yelled out with, which came out very pathetically because of his sore throat as he drew Chunchunmaru.

"It is ok, you will soon feel better," She calmly informed him as he started to feel drowsy.

"Yohuh, dhruhgged mmhe," Kazuma managed to utter as he felt his grip on reality slip away, first he dropped Chunchunmaru to the ground, since it felt like he was lifting a big bag of flour and not his handy little katana with the weird name, given to it by Megumin. As Kazuma dropped to the floor the last word he managed to utter was, "_Megumin._" Before he fell to the effects of the drug that had been put in the cookies. Just before he hit the ground Medea caught him, and carried him to her bed.

When Kazuma woke up he was bound to the bed with a magical leach. He tried to pry it off, but it didn't work no matter what he tried. He tried to teleport away, but that didn't work either. He tried to use {Drain touch} on the leach, but he only felt weaker after trying to do that, while the leach felt stronger.

"Ah, you are awake darling," Medea said in an overly sweet tone as she appeared in the room carrying two bowls and a steaming pot. "I prepared some stew for us, here you go sweetheart," she said to Kazuma like they were a married couple, which freaked him the fuck out.

"What did you do to me?" he asked in a seriously frightened tone, as he backed away from the woman in front of him.

"It is fine darling, I know you are afraid since that witch has brainwashed you, but I promise you are safe now," Medea said without a trace of deceit showing in either her eyes, or facial expressions. She truly believed what she was saying.

(This bitch is trying to gaslight me!) Kazuma yelled inside his head.

"Here eat up now, you need to regain your strength so we can make an heir," Medea said as she pushed the bowl with stew towards him.

"What do you mean by an heir?" Kazuma asked as he already he knew the answer.

"Hehe, you are such a pervert. You know it is embarrassing for me to say it out loud, but I will humor you since you just got back to me, an heir to the throne of the devil king of course, and to do that we have to have… sex." She informed him as she started to blush profusely, like a timid girl.

"I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I defeated the devil king." Kazuma informed the delusional woman offering him stew.

"Yes, you killed my unworthy father as you saw a better way to rule and took me as your wife, but then an evil witch with the help of a crazy axis archpriest and a perverted crusader caught you, took you away from me and brainwashed you." Medea said with absolute conviction.

(This crazy bitch is the devil king's daughter, he seemed like a mostly chill dude, why the fuck is his daughter such a nutjob. I know Aqua is stupid and not crazy, Megumin isn't evil she is the most sane person beside me in the party, but I can't argue with Darkness being perverted.) Kazuma thought to himself as Medea spouted this crazy nonsense.

"Are the memories coming back to you darling?" she asked as she gave him a hopeful smile.

(I should play along for now, then try to find a way to escape.) "Yeah, they are coming back to me. Could you please remove the restraints I have on me, darling? They are starting to get itchy." Kazuma did his best to try and play along with Medea's fantasy.

"Even when you are brainwashed you are so cute when you try to trick me," Medea said with a genuine smile on her face.

Kazuma looked on in shock, this woman was both perceptive and crazy, or her insane world view went further than he thought.

"I of course know I have to kill the person that brainwashed you before I try to fix your mind or else I might cause irreparable damage," Medea said that extremely frightening fact with an unfitting smile. Her face said "My boyfriend just said something really funny/silly," not "I am going to kill the woman you love."

"No wait a…," he tried to say before Medea cut him off.

"Don't worry I have a method that kills people in such thorough way that not even resurrection can bring them back, hell the soul might also take permanent damage. But I think it is a fitting punishment for taking my love away from me, and brainwashing him." Medea said as she adorned a more serious expression.

(WTF!) Was the only thing Kazuma could think as he listened to this crazy lady.

"First, I just have to kill her in any way possible, for her to then be resurrected, then after that I need to torture her until her mind finally breaks. Then after that I need to suck out all her mana and life energy slowly. Then after she has died I need to burn her body, then I need to carry the ashes to different places. That way there is no possible way to resurrect her, and if I broke her mind properly she shouldn't be able to manifest a soul either." Medea happily informed him about the gruesome way she was going to kill Megumin, wearing a big smile. Similar to a lover having found a cure for a severe illness, and informing her lover about the cure.

"NO!" Kazuma screamed as he jumped forward to try and pounce on Medea, but she was too quick and easily avoided his amateurish attack.

"It truly hurts me to see my one true love like this, but it will soon be back to normal. I promise you that." Medea said as she wore a face that communicated both sorrow and hope.

"Here I will show you my plan on how to do this, just sit tight," Medea said in a more uplifting tone as she pranced out of the bedroom.

Kazuma then checked for his amulet, he needed to have it on him. It was the only thing that could get him out of this mess, and as luck would have it Medea had not discovered the amulet under his shirt. He let out a sigh of relief as he clutched it tightly and started to chant inside his head.

({Spell break}{Spell break}{SPELL BREAK!}) The third time he thought of the chant, he could feel the hold around his arm, neck and feet reside. He was free, but now he needed to play the part so he could find an opportunity to turn the tables on her, and secure the safety of his girlfriend.

"Hey darling I am back, and I brought everything I am going to use for the plan," Medea said in a cheerful manner as she wheeled in a trolley with three levels. On the first level was different torture weapons, on the second level he could see energy potions and on the third floor was healing potions.

"What are you going to do with all of that?" Kazuma asked as he tried to point at the trolley, but was seemingly stopped by an invisible leach. He feigned being restrained perfectly.

"This is all needed for the second part of the process," she said as she gestured to the trolley. "But first, I will use this to kill her," Medea said as she pulled out a bottle with a murky black liquid in it. "And then this to resurrect her with," she pulled out a bottle with a golden liquid in it and placed them both on the trolley.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kazuma asked as the thought hit him.

"Well, it would have taken seven days for you to wake up from one cookie, but since you ate two and you were tired from before you instead slept for 21 days"

(21 days, I have been gone for over 21 days, either they are worried sick about me or they think I have left them behind and hate me right now) Kazuma frantically thought, as he remembered how much drama it had been about him being gone for only a week.

Kazuma the got an idea in how he could escape as he saw no rope on the trolley. "Are you not going to bind her with something, you know she is really strong, right?" Kazuma asked as he gave her a smug grin.

She then drew closer to him as she stared intently at him, "Fight against the brainwashing my love, I know you can do it." Medea yelled to him in desperation like she was trying to contact someone inside him, unfortunately for her, the only person that resided in Kazuma's head was himself and he was not about to be a puppet, for a crazy puppeteer, again.

Medea sighed out dejectedly as she realized her "man" wasn't available. "I will go and get some strong ropes, so strong in fact that not even a Fenris wolf can break loose from them." She stated in a prideful manner as she left the room.

Kazuma acted quickly, first, he casted {illusion} on the bed to create a fake image of himself, he then picked up the two potions and created an illusion for each of them. Lastly, he activated {Lurk} and vanished into a corner.

(She can't kill Megumin, if I kill her first.) He thought as he readied himself for the battle that would take place in this room.

When Medea returned she sensed no danger, everything was as she had left it. She was carrying a bundle of ropes in her arms.

"{Bind}" Kazuma yelled as all the ropes Medea was carrying tightly wrapped themselves around her making her fall to the ground. Kazuma then jumped on top of her as he opened the bottle with black liquid and poured it into her mouth.

"cough, COUGH, HEEH, EEH, UH, GURGLE!" Was all Medea was able to utter as she started to violently choke, and twist around on the floor. When her body finally went limp, Kazuma waited an hour just to make sure she was truly dead. He continuously checked for pulse or any signs of her being alive, but he found none. He then tied her more securely to the bed and made sure she couldn't move even a millimeter.

"Here it goes," Kazuma said to himself as he poured the golden liquid into her mouth.

The moment the last drop of the potion touched her lips her eyes flared open as she frantically looked around. Her eyes finally resting on Kazuma. "My love have you broken free of the brainwashing and come back to save me?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"You will die now!" Kazuma sternly informed her as he picked up a drill, and was about to do the most gruesome action ever. He placed it on her stomach, she caught his eyes for a brief moment. She was silently pleading with him not to do this, he could stop now and she would forgive him.

"For Megumin's safety!" he yelled as he started the drill, Medea gave off an agonizing scream for every second of the torture. He only stopped when he with shaking hands grabbed another potion, to either keep himself or Medea awake, as well as needed to heal her wounds just to reopen them shortly afterwards. After hours of this treatment, Kazuma couldn't tell if he had many any progress at all. He sat down in a chair and grabbed his head with trembling hands, as he breathed frantically.

"It is ok, I will love you even if you kill me here." Medea said with a brave smile showing on her face.

Kazuma couldn't take this torture anymore, he hated every second of this. He then grabbed Chunchunmaru and cleanly chopped her head off. He then readied a fire outside where he could burn the body to ashes. He hated every second of this, he hated the smell, he hated the view he couldn't look away from, but most of all he hated this situation. But he loved Megumin more than he hated any of these things, so he proceeded with it regardless. He then did the last thing he needed to do, he fed the ashes to different animals, and spread all the ashes far away from each other.

"I am done," Kazuma uttered as he fell asleep on the ground from exhaustion, after spreading the last of the ashes.

Hours later an adventurer party came upon the sleeping Kazuma, and carried him with them to the capitol, where they delivered him to the royal house. After confirming it was indeed Kazuma they had found, they were payed the 300 000 000 Eris reward that had been set out to find him. In the meantime Iris contacted Megumin, Darkness and Aqua about them finding Kazuma. Megumin, had gotten there before she even sent the message, because she had been frantically teleporting between the capitol and Axel the last 10 days. The moment she had arrived, she wouldn't leave his side not even for a moment. When she first saw her boyfriend she couldn't stop crying tears of joy. She was unbelievably relieved and happy.

"Idiot, where were you!" Megumin screamed at the sleeping Kazuma, as tears streamed down her face.

Darkness, felt extremely guilty when she arrived the next day to see Megumin sleeping so peacefully by his side. She had taken his chastity from him, and she couldn't change that, other than feeling extremely guilty for what she had done.

On the third day of Kazuma still being asleep, Chris and Aqua showed up to take a look on him. Chris wore the same guilty expression that Darkness did when she arrived and saw how Megumin desperately clung onto him, for some weird reason. Aqua casted heal on him, which fixed him up pretty well. But he didn't wake up before the clock was way past midnight.

"Huh, where am I?" He asked in a groggy tone as he felt someone holding his right arm tightly. When he looked over to see Megumin sleeping tightly by his side, he thought he was dreaming so he had to pinch himself. After confirming that this was indeed no dream he gently woke Megumin up.

As Megumin groggily woke up she thought she also was dreaming, because Kazuma was awake beside her, but that didn't matter to her right now either way. If it was a dream, she was going to enjoy it to its fullest, and if it wasn't a dream she could die happy right then and there knowing he was safe.

"Kazuma, KAZUMA!" She screamed at the man beside her.

"Yes, I am Kazuma," he answered in a monotone tone totally ruining the mood for this reunion, which made Megumin even happier, because then he really was awake, and she wasn't dreaming. So she asked the same question she had asked when she had first arrived, as she took a firm hold of Kazuma and started to shake him violently.

"Where were you, do you have any idea of how worried we have been, how worried **I **have been?"

"Megumin, I love you," he calmly stated as he gave her a warm and genuine smile. Megumin in response stopped shaking him and stared into his eyes as her eyes flared up red from all the emotions she felt. She then hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Never leave me like that," Megumin said as tears started to stream down her face.

"I promise." Kazuma confirmed as he wrapped his arm around her returning the embrace.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. When Iris arrived early in the morning she could see the way Megumin and Kazuma had intertwined their arms and legs to keep each other close, and she was jealous like hell. She instantly went over to Megumin and started to untangle her from Kazuma, since she still believed he was in a coma. The first one to wake up from Iris' interference was Kazuma.

"Huh, what are you doing Iris?" he asked in confusion as he saw Iris pulling his left leg out of Megumin's intertwined right leg.

"Eh, you see I thought, oh never mind that," she said as her face grew red and jumped on Kazuma to give him a big hug. "I missed you," she informed him in a relieved tone as she held him tightly, a hug he promptly returned.

"Good to hear," he said as he proceeded to chuckle lightly at the princesses antics.

"Kazuma, care to explain what Iris is doing in our bed?" Megumin asked as anger was present in her voice.

"I just woke up Onii-sama," Iris declared with a bright smile that Megumin couldn't stay angry at for long.

"Iris, could you leave me and Megumin alone for a few minutes?" He gently asked

"Yeah, sure I can do that, but you have to spend time with me afterwards," Iris demanded as she held his hands firmly awaiting an answer.

"Ok."

When Iris had left the room, Kazuma got off the bed and started to prostrate himself in front of Megumin. First he told her about the sex with Darkness, which she clenched her fist at in both anger and jealousy, then he told her about the sex he and Eris had. She bit down on a pillow to hide her angry screams. Lastly he told her about the kidnapping the devil king's daughter Medea had performed on him, how she had captured him, how she was a totally delusional person, what she had planned to do to her, and lastly what unspeakable acts he had done to make sure she was safe.

After Megumin was certain that was all he wanted to confess, she asked him to rise and stand before him, which he promptly did. She then stared blankly at him, before she slapped him across the face.

"That is for having sex with Darkness," she angrily yelled at him.

(I deserve that one.) He thought to himself as he turned back to stare into the angry eyes of Megumin.

She then proceeded to smack him as hard across the other cheek. "That is for cheating on me with a goddess," her eyes shining brilliantly red as she said that.

(I deserve that one too.) He thought to himself.

"And this one," she raised both her hands towards Kazuma before she violently smacked each hand into their own cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he promptly returned, without hesitating for once. When they broke the kiss Megumin sensually whispered to him "Is for going through all that, just to keep me safe."

Megumin then promptly pulled him down to the bed as she straddled her legs around him, and pulled him into another deep kiss. She then proceeded to undress him like she had done every time he needed to clean him over the past days. She efficiently took off all his clothes in an impressive speed, especially since she was at the bottom. Kazuma took the easy way out and just used steal to quickly undress her, first he got her black panties, then her bra. It seems steal likes to prioritize the underwear, when Kazuma uses it. After a few minutes of intense kissing, undressing and {Stealing} they looked at each other panting heavily.

"Are you sure you want this Megumin?" Kazuma asked politely.

"I want you Kazuma, all of you!" Megumin declared as she pulled him closer to her. She could feel "Excalibur" knocking on her door.

"I will do it slowly," Kazuma said as he slowly started to sheath "Excalibur" into the person that had once named it just that.

"Ah," Megumin moaned slightly as she could feel "Excalibur" slowly going inside her. Kazuma then pulled his girlfriend into a deep kiss as he picked Megumin's flower, by inserting the full length of "Excalibur" into her cave.

Kazuma could no longer hold back as he let out his own explosion into Megumin. She in return just pulled him closer when he stopped moving. She wanted to be as close to him as possible for their first time together.

"HEY I HEARD YOU WERE AWAHHH!" Aqua screamed as she suddenly burst through the door, just to leave as she quickly as she saw the couple "Hugging passionately."

Kazuma and Megumin started to laugh profusely as Aqua slammed the door shut behind her. Before they stared at each other and in unison said "I had a better explosion than you."

Aqua stormed out of the door where she met Chris and Darkness talking together, she needed to tell them as quickly as she could. "Kazuma and Megumin were having sex, can you believe that someone would actually have sex with that hiki-neet," she mockingly stated.

"_Yeah, who would ever do that,_" Darkness and Chris muttered in unison as Darkness stared at her own feet, while Chris nervously scratched the scar on her right cheek.

Aqua one day declared that she had to return to heaven since they had successfully defeated the devil king. This made Kazuma feel rather unsafe so he went to talk to Megumin about what they should do.

"Megumin, I can wish for us and our children to live a safe and peaceful life back in Japan, but that would mean you would need to give up explosions, and we can't see our friends from this world that much anymore" Kazuma informed her with a serious expression.

Megumin stared at her staff, then back her boyfriend before she made up her mind. "If you marry me, I will give up anything for you and our family," she said as she got down on one knee and presented him with a golden ring with a green gem imbedded into it.

"Hey that was supposed to be my line," Kazuma said annoyed as he got down on one knee and presented her with a golden ring with a red gem imbedded into it.

And then they lived happily in Japan, with a few ups and downs, until their eldest son Naofumi disappeared one day, they tracked him down to another world, after they accidently activated the same summoning magic. But that is another story.

**Well I really hoped you liked this backstory I created for my main story "The Iwatani family". If you liked this then make sure to go over and check that, this is just a simple one-shot that I wanted to make.**


	3. Divine Decisions

The trials. Eris, Medea.

**A year has gone by in the human worlds, Kazuma and Megumin have started living together in Japan with their newly born son, while Darkness has given birth to a pair of twins. Eris living in heaven is still pregnant since time works differently there. Now a trial is coming up, and Eris as the goddess with the responsibility for her world has taken on the role of the prosecutor against Medea. The gods of judgment will go through Medea's case since she was affiliated with the demon king of Eris' world.**

"Will the prosecutor Eris, please present the case against the demon king's daughter Medea" A god with a long white beard reaching down to his toes said as he gestured to Eris.

"Very well, Medea is accused of working together with the demon king that created chaos in my world, and will thereby also be charged with limbo as the other demon king generals have been previously," Eris read from her golden document.

"How does the defendant plead?" A beautiful woman with dark waist-long violet hair asked as she gestured for Medea to speak.

"I am truly guilty of being a demon king general, I admit that. However, I am different from all the other generals, since I never got to decide if I wanted to join his court or not. I was born into his court and never learned right from wrong. My father always neglected me, and I never had a good role model growing up." Medea informed the gods before her, while she tried her best to keep a brave face.

(Poor thing) The violet-haired goddess of heat thought

(Oh my) the old god of wisdom thought as he looked at the girl with pity.

"The defendant was known as the most manipulative and cunning demon king general, be mindful of this when passing judgment," Eris sternly informed the two gods.

"We are thankful for your concern, but we elder gods cannot be manipulated mind you," A young girl with shoulder-length purple hair said in a calm tone, totally disregarding Eris's warning.

"Would the defendant please tell us about how they were killed? This is not clear to us since it was hidden behind the veil of the defeated demon king," The young-looking goddess of age asked in a gentle tone.

(She can't lie in heaven I don't get what she can possibly say to clear her name) Eris thought as she looked at Medea.

"Ok, but it is rather gruesome, so be mindful of that. I had just created some wonderful stew for the one man I have ever loved, while he was sleeping. I had taken the utmost care in finding out what he liked and put it together for him."

"Excuse me, but when did you fall in love with this man?" The goddess of heat asked, clearly interested in what kind of man a demon king's daughter would fall for.

"Ah yes, the man of my dreams. It was none other than the man that defeated my evil father and ended his reign, Kazuma Satou. The moment I heard of him defeating my father I couldn't do anything than fall in love with him." Medea dreamily said as she looked to the heavens above.

(Oh how romantic!) the two goddesses at the council thought to themselves.

"But how did you die, is what we want to know?" Eris asked to get them back on track.

"I will tell you then, even if the memory hurts me deeply, but I beg of you to not harm my beloved in any way, as I believe he wasn't in his right mind at the time. I think that he was brainwashed by a certain despicable woman to these horrible actions to me." Medea pleaded, with a look only a true lover would, which all the elder gods instantly recognized.

"We promise to not pass judgment on your beloved Kazuma Satou, regardless of what he did to you," they all said in unison.

"With that reassurance, I will tell you what happened that faithful day. My beloved suggested me to get another tool to successfully complete a mission, and when I came-"

"What was this mission?" Eris interrupted.

"It was a mission to release him from the brainwashing of course, but sadly I failed in my mission, and I was forced to endure hours upon hours of torture, but the most hurtful part of the torture, was that my beloved performed it on me. It was a clear attempt to break my mind apart so I couldn't form a soul, however the love I felt for him kept my mind together until his love for me managed to break through and he ended my life with a swift swing with his sword." Medea praised Kazuma as she told them about her experience.

Since the gods couldn't find any lie in her words, which meant she truly believed what she was saying. It truly horrified the gods to their core, and they felt so much unimaginable pity for this poor woman. The goddess of heat couldn't keep some tears back, but Eris has been told Kazuma's side of the story, so she is not moved by this crazy woman.

"Weren't you killed in this manner, because you wanted to perform the same torture onto the girlfriend of Kazuma, and in response to this he did this to make sure you wouldn't perform any such actions onto her. You even in detail, explained to him how to do it, do you deny this fact?" Eris sternly informed as she looked at the crying Medea.

"All I did was to tell my beloved of the way I would cure him of his brainwashing, I never did any harm to anyone close to my beloved. I would never hurt him in any way!" Medea cried without even a trace of deceit behind her words.

She truly believed what she was saying, and even crazy people would be cured of their insanity when they came to heaven, but Medea wasn't normal. Her affiliation with the devil king mixed with both her insane devotion to Kazuma and brutal death damaged her soul so much that this was the only thing she was able to collect. This was something the gods had never seen before, and they didn't even think it possible for a crazed mind to collect itself and still remain as messed up as it once was. The gods were therefore deceived that day and made a fatal decision.

"It is after careful consideration of both your brutal life and end to it that we are happy to inform you, that you will be granted godhood. You will gain control over a world, which you will watch over, while a younger goddess will be your senior and guide you through the rules and duties a goddess shall perform and adhere to." The goddess of age said as she slammed the hammer of judgment down, making the worst decision ever.

Eris was shocked by the decision they made, but she couldn't change it, she had to accept it. Hopefully, this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later. Unfortunately it did, oh my it really did. Here is what happened 5 years after Kazuma started living in Japan with Megumin.

First, Eris finally gave birth to her child, a little demigod girl with green eyes like her father and silver hair like her mother. In the meantime Medea had gotten trust from her senior to an extent one should never really grant to another goddess/god, she gave Medea responsibility for her world, while she took a vacation. You can compare it to giving away your bank account password to your "friend". Medea seeing an opportunity to merge the two worlds together so she could gain more power immediately abused.

"If I can gain enough power, I can go back in time and live life with Kazuma and avoiding the horrible fate he had to suffer," She reasoned with herself as she started to merge the worlds killing millions of people. Luckily for Kazuma and Megumin Medea couldn't find them, since they had moved to Japan, which she never learned about.

When the goddess came back after the merge had taken place, she was also absorbed by Medea, since she was now weaker than her junior. She also didn't expect to get backstabbed by her friend, so the heavens didn't even notice this outrageous action. Which in essence meant she had gotten away with it, but then Medea found out about Eris' daughter, and who the father to the child was, none other than her beloved Kazuma.

Medea didn't waste a single second telling the gods of judgment about these "horrible" news. This time Medea appeared as the prosecutor before Eris. Her crime was to have relations with a mortal. So as a goddess she needed to be punished. The question was just how to punish her.

"The prosecution would recommend that the goddess Eris, is stripped of her divine powers, and her child is removed from her forever." Medea coldly stated.

"That is unfair, my child should not be punished for my actions, you can take away my divinity, but don't remove me from my child!" Eris pleaded as tears started to run down her face.

The elder gods on the council had all had relations with mortals back in the days and didn't really want to punish Eris. However, a demigod with their parent could pose a great threat for any other god, since that is enough to tip the weight in a battle between gods. So out of safety they rather took precautions.

"Goddess Eris, while you have broken the divine law, we don't see any reason for you to lose your divinity. However, we cannot let you raise your child, so-" Eris cut her off.

"Then let her live with her father!" Eris pleaded.

"Who would her father be?" The god of wisdom asked.

"Kazuma Satou, her father is the demon king slayer Kazuma Satou," Eris said with tears in her eyes.

This information truly frightened the elder gods, not only was this demigod's mother a rebellious goddess that liked to visit the mortal realm, but she also had a mortal father that was capable of killing a demon king. Letting her grow up with either could prove extremely dangerous to their own existence since demigods had an easy time becoming god killers.

"This divine punishment will also apply to him then. The punishment will be that she will be raised in an alternate Japan. Neither you as her mother or her father, Kazuma Satou will ever be allowed to enter this dimension. You won't be allowed to affect anything in this dimension. This demigod child shall grow up without any of her parents, and she shall never meet her parents for as long as she lives!" the goddess of age sternly said as the hammer of judgment hit the table, making it final.

"NO!" Eris screamed in agony, which Medea loved to see.

Eris was so sad about these news that she went to her best friend Darkness crying her lungs out. At the same time she (as Chris) took on the responsibility as Darkness' daughter godmother, but she projected her wish to be with her own daughter onto this little girl and spent as much time as she could with her every day.

She kept telling Kazuma about the status of all his children, while she had to see her own daughter suffer as she grew up. Never did she tell him about Medea, not until she started to affect his life again that is.

Eris only received a little hope when she saw her child start living with a boy that didn't listen to what others told him, and this time her child didn't lose her memories, she wasn't abused by a corrupt religion again and she had finally found a somewhat stable relationship.

**Well, that was the trials of Medea and Eris and their own respective judgments. I hope you enjoyed. Next time I will probably go into detail about Darkness' and Kazuma's night together. So stay tuned.**


End file.
